GIR's Onslaught
by Amor and Odio
Summary: What happens when GIR finally goes out of his mind on a killing spree?
1. Part I

(A:N/ I do not own Invader Zim or anything else. I do own KW-47066 and GIR Ver. 2.0)

A small robot was running around a small house with a pink rubber pig in its arms.  
"WWWWHHHHEEEEEEEE!!!!!" chirped the robot happily.  
Suddenly a whoosh was heard, and a small green alien stepped out of a refrigerator and shouted,

"GIR! Stop playing with that damn pig and meet me in the lab!" The fridge's door slammed shut. The robot stood there and wept. He never liked it when his master swore. GIR dropped the pig on the couch and went down to the lab.  
When GIR found the alien, he tapped him on the shoulder and asked, "What's that?" The alien recoiled and smacked the robot across his metal head. GIR fell down and he rubbed his face. He could feel a dent on it.

"NO ONE TOUCHES ZIM!!" shouted the alien. He looked up at a test tube and pointed it out to GIR.  
"See that GIR?" The robot stood on shaking legs and nodded.  
"THAT" Zim said with a malevolent tone, "is your replacement..." Zim typed a few commands onto the keyboard and stepped back.  
The tube opened up and a large robot stepped out. GIR looked it over and said "Hey! He has the same name as me!" GIR reached up to touch the robot, but his hand was quickly swatted away.

"Never, EVER, touch this robot, or else..." said Zim with a hint of malice in his voice. Now GIR was officially scared. GIR turned around and ran away.  
He didn't get very far because a huge robotic hand grabbed him and withdrew him back to Zim.

Zim smiled and said, "KW-47066, it's lunch-time!"

GIR cried and tried to wrench his way out of KW's grasp, but it was no good. The robot opened up a humongous mouth and tossed GIR inside. GIR suddenly felt no pain from the robot's teeth. He also noticed that he wasn't even inside the robot.  
Zim looked at the robot and thought: _What's the matter with it? Why didn't it eat GIR?_ He looked up at the robot and banged his fists against it.

"Come on!",he cried ,"WORK!!"

GIR had some how freed himself from the robot's grasp and jumped down on to the floor. His eyes suddenly turned blood red and he spoke with a deep voice. "Zim! For the past four years since we landed here, you done nothing but abuse me and build more robots!" GIR's left hand suddenly turned into a large chainsaw blade and held it up to Zim's neck.

GIR laughed evilly and started up the blade.

"I bet you forgot about this?" he said pointing to the blade. "And now," said GIR with an evil laugh, "it's time..." Zim tried to escape but GIR held him in place. "T-Time for w-what?" he sobbed. GIR grinned and bellowed, "FOR YOU TO DIE!!"

And with that GIR plunged the blade deep into Zim's chest. Zim screamed in agony. He thought: _This has to be a dream! It just has to be!_ GIR finally stopped and dropped Zim's lifeless body to the floor and retracted the blade. GIR smirked and walked out of the lab...


	2. Part II: superbeast

GIR stepped out of the house and started up the street toward the school. GIR tried to be sneaky, but being a robot had its pros and cons. As GIR slipped down the hallway, He ran into the earth boy: Dib.

Dib eyed GIR suspiciously and passed him by. "Freaky robot...", muttered Dib. GIR glared at Dib and shot out one of his arms at him. Dib was suddenly lifted into the air and carried back over to GIR. He held Dib in his face and whispered threateningly,

"If you as so much as call me a freak again, I _WILL_ rip out your intestines and hang you with them! Got it?!"

Dib was freaked out by the robot's behavior. He never acted this way before. GIR flung Dib across the hall and through a wall. GIR smirked and continued down the hall. He reached Ms. Bitters' class and busted down the door.

"What the hell?!", exclaimed Ms. Bitters. GIR's left arm transformed into a Gatling gun and he pointed it at her. Ms. Bitters was down on the ground praying to the Lord that GIR wouldn't kill her.

GIR laughed and said, "Go ahead and pray to your pitiful God! It won't do you any good!" GIR laughed manically and open fired on Ms. Bitters. Her anguished screams could be heard from a mile away!

After Gir was done, his arm turned back to normal and he laughed. Not a crazy, evil laugh, just a...laugh. GIR turned around and was about to walk out, when all of a sudden, he saw Dib with a small revolver in his hand. He pointed it at GIR and yelled, "GIR! What is wrong with you?! You're acting like some sort of madman psychopath!"

GIR stared at Dib for a few moments and spoke in a deeper tone, "I have finally found out who I am!" GIR then summoned his chainsaw blade and held it out in front of Dib's face.

"You need to shut your big mouth and move or else it's gonna be Sushi 'a la' Dib tonight at the sushi-house!" Dib recoiled a little and lowered his weapon.

GIR smirked, knowing that he had won. He knocked Dib out of the way and walked off down the hall to Mr. Elliot's classroom. _I'll show that stupid scrap heap!_ _He'll be sorry that he ever met me!_ Little did he know that Dib was in pursuit behind him. _Oh,_ _no!, _thought Dib, _He won't!  
_  
GIR smashed the wall leading to the classroom. There sitting at a desk was a child. The child was Dib's sister: Gaz. Gaz got up from her GameSlave and glared at GIR, "What do you want?" GIR pretended to recoil. "Oh! A smart-ass! How quaint!" GIR raised his right arm and summoned a taser-like weapon.

He shocked Gaz right on her leg. He shocked her a few times until she cried out,

"DIB! WHERE ARE YOU?!" GIR smacked her across the face so that she would shut up. He continued to taze her, until Dib burst into the room. "What are you doing to my sister, you piece of junk?!"

GIR stopped toying with Gaz and focused on her brother. "I'm just having a little fun with her.", he said innocently. Dib pulled out the same revolver from earlier and pointed it at GIR's head. "You've got ten seconds to step away from my sister, or I will pump your circuits full of lead!" GIR looked at Gaz and then at Dib. "Okay. Fine. I'll leave you two alone...for now..."

And with that GIR blasted out of the school with his jets and flew back to the house. Dib looked up to the sky and thought, _Why GIR? Why have you turned into a...beast? No! a superbeast?_


End file.
